Chocolate Fetish
by OnyxCat19
Summary: Mello's love for chocolate takes a new turn. ChocolatexMello/S'more! Crack-fic.


_**Disclaimer: **__Death note is not mine_

_Mello opened his eyes and sat up in a heavy daze, his vision blurry and his head feeling heavy. Mello rubbed his eyes and curiously looked around his room, everything seemed normal except for the large chocolate bar in the center of it._

_Mello blinked his eyes once. Twice. Three times but it wouldn't go away. "Huh? What is?-" It was just sitting? No standing there in the middle of his room, how did it even get there anyway? How did it even __**fit**__? _

_Mello got up and walked over to it, the wrapper had been taken off the reveal the soft brown contours beneath and was currently folded in a neat pile by the desk. He looked it up and down, feeling a strange pang in the bottom of his stomach that moved lower to his loins. Mello blushed and looked away. _

_The chocolate bar looked delicious, it's sweet scent penetrating Mello's senses and it's gooey, mouthwatering surface calling to him. Mello gripped the edge of the bar with his fingertips, running them up and down the corner sensually, the stickiness of the candy bar coating the pads of his fingers. Mello brought his hand to his mouth, his tongue poking out to lap at his fingers softly, Mello slowly brought each appendage between his pale lips, sucking on them gently and running his tongue over them in light circles until no chocolate was left. _

_Mello took his fingers out of his mouth and moved closer to the bar, his tongue stroking the surface with long, smooth licks. "Nh…"_

_The taste was like heaven, he's never had chocolate this good and there was so much of it too! _

_Mello brought his head back up and looked at the glorious candy in front of him. He didn't know why but this chocolate bar was so…sexy._

_Mello felt his erection throb the more he looked at it and he suddenly found himself wanting to…no! He couldn't, not with candy! It was so wrong but…_

_Mello bit his lip and fidgeted, the heat pooling in his stomach sending pleasant shivers up his spine, he tentatively reached his hand out but then brought it back to his side, moving to go back to his bed. Mello was about to sit down when he was roughly pushed on his front "What the-" Mello looked behind him and his eyes widened, it was the chocolate bar and it was…moving!? He gasped and turned around, backing away against the wall. _

_The bar somehow moved onto the bed with him and pulled him down by his ankle, getting on top of him "Hey! Get off of me, what the hell?!" the bar nudged his cheek, effectively spreading chocolate all over his chest. Mello grabbed the edges in between his hands and pushed, the bar not budging an inch. _

_Mello felt the cool air hit his lower half and he soon realized his only piece of clothing was gone. "Ngh!" Mello moaned softly, feeling the bar begin to grind against his ass and erection, it's smooth surface rubbing against his dick in the most pleasant of ways, "Haa…ah." he couldn't help it, it felt amazing to have that creamy goodness pleasure him in ways he's never experienced before. Mello felt his asshole twitch with need and he wasn't disappointed as he felt something soft and big start to push its way inside of him and begin to thrust._

_Mello wrapped his arms and legs around the bar and let himself melt into that heavenly feeling, the gooeyness of the bar melting inside of him at the heat of his body and the thrusts that relentlessly pounded against his prostate. Mello pulled the bar closer and began to rut himself against it, his dick dripping with pre-cum and covered in chocolate sauce. "Ah..aah..nn..mmh…ohhh." _

_The bar continued to move inside of him, sugary sweet sauce leaking out of his twitching hole and spreading all over his ass-cheeks and the bed below them. "Ahh…ngh, ha-aah" he brought his fingers down and licked them, the sweetness increasing his pleasure. He was so close._

_Mello bucked his hips up against it and forced the bar inside of him deeper with his legs, sauce dripping into his mouth. "Ah..aah..AHHH!" Mello arched his back up and let out a loud, euphoric scream as he felt the most intense orgasm he's ever had wash over him. Mello panted and gasped as he stared up at the bar, his body hot and the heat in his hips replaced with a warm tingling sensation-_

Mello snapped his eyes open and he sat up, his body no longer coated in chocolate but sweat. He looked down at his lap as he noticed with a grimace that there was a wet, sticky feeling in his boxers. It was all just a dream?

Mello stared in disbelief at his lap and sighed. He had..a wet dream…about chocolate…chocolate!

He brushed his tangled hair out of his face and looked around sketchily, the walls here were sound proof so he was lucky no one had heard. Mello stood up and headed over to the bathroom, preparing to take a shower. Only one thought in his mind.

'_Okay…no chocolate…for a __**while.**__'_


End file.
